Daisy's adventures In Mushroom Kingdom
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: Daisy's Father dies, and Since she is too young to take over the throne, she moves to Mushroom Kingdom until she can take the throne.  DaisyxLuigi MarioxPeach and more. Cowritten by yorkielover123456789
1. Gargel

Prologue

Daisy sat in the Royal hospital wing waiting room. She had overheard from her Koopas that her father had fallen very ill.

"He MIGHT live," Chess had said, "but chances are he won't." Chess was Daisy's Koopa-in-waiting. They bonded beyond that, though, they were quite good friends. Whenever Daisy was depressed, she brought comfort and encouragement (not to mention countless tissues).

The doctor came out of the room. In two of the ten chairs were Daisy and Phyllis, Daisy's royal tutor. She did have a sweet side, but it rarely bled through, she was almost always strict and nasty.

"I'm so sorry," said the doctor, "I could not save him; he's gone off to heaven." Phyllis pulled out a handkerchief and dried what few tears slipped down her wrinkled face. Daisy, on the other hand, was bawling her eyes out.

"Daisy," said Phyllis. She looked up from her tear soaked palms.

"I would normally arrange for you to take over as queen. You fit all the requirements, BUT ONE. You are seventeen, and you must be at least twenty-five to take the throne. You will be sent to Mushroom Kingdom, and you will live at the Castle there, until you are fully fit to be queen. And while you're there, please try to find a man to be king. Until then, I will be queen; I'll do what I can to uphold Sarasaland's good name. I will see you in eight years." Daisy's belongings were placed in boxes. She carried a small purse that contained her cell phone, her wallet, and a pack of gum (for the plane) She flew in on her father's privet Jet. When she made it, there was an old toad. His toad hat white and brown spotted. He had a white mustache, and wore spectacles. He held up a sign that said "SARASALAND" She approached the toad,

"On behalf of Mushroom Kingdom, I formally welcome you." Daisy held out her hand, and the Toad kissed it. Daisy grabbed her yellow, flowery suitcase and followed the Toad into a black limo. The back seat had already been occupied. A woman, fair of skin, with a pink dress, and golden hair was sitting there. A light bulb went off in Daisy's head,

"Peach?"

"Daisy?" the two embraced each other in a hug,

"I haven't seen you in seven years; I'm so sorry about your dad." Peach said

"Thanks," said Daisy, "That means a lot." Shortly, they arrived at the castle, whereas the nightmare that is unpacking began.

_**THIS STORY WILL BE COWRITTEN BY YORKIELOVER123456789; I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT SHE WILL CONTRIBUTE TO THIS STORY.**_


	2. yorkielover

**Hey everybody! XD It's me, Yorkie here and tell me what you think of the chapter in a review or such guys!**

**Disclaimer *points to OC* I thought she was Yorkie.**

**Yorkie: Yes… I think…**

**Uh, heh… Disclaimer, give the disclaimer and let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer *huffing*: Fine, Gargel and I don't own anything; so don't think about suing us. Besides, I got a lawyer!**

**Yorkie: Ok…. Enjoy everybody!**

**Enjoy!**

"So what's happened since?" Daisy asked, as she eyed the magnificent castle as the limo stopped into the driveway.

Peach gave a friendly look to her dear friend as her eyes gleamed, "Nothing really. Bowser continues with kidnapping, Wario and Waluigi haven't really been seen since, must be in hiding. Oh, but you should meet Mario's-"

"I met Mario already." Daisy interrupted as Peach did a slight giggle.

"You didn't let me finish, I meant his brother, Luigi." Peach smiled softly, as they jumped out of the car.

"Oh… oops, sorry Peach, probably should have let you finish…" Daisy blushed lightly as she dragged her flowery bag into the giant pink castle.

Peach grinned as she took Daisy's hand, and added, "Don't worry, it's okay."

Peach led Daisy through a practical maze through, rights and lefts, every direction until they stopped at the door. Peach opened it, to reveal a white and light pink guest bedroom. Daisy grinned as she followed Peach into the room and tossed her suitcase 'nicely' against the wall, as she sat on the big bed and bounced slightly. Peach slightly chuckled at her eagerness, and wondered how she could be able to be over her dad this fast… Or was she not? Peach was way too afraid to ask, for fear of ruining the happy atmosphere.

But Daisy on the other hand, could not help but feel a tugging sadness as she bounced up and down, trying to shake off the feeling as she unnoticeably shook a bit.

"So what do you want to do?" Daisy asked quickly, as her thoughts became flowing at her of the memories with her dad, nearly too painful.

"Well, I was inviting Mario and Luigi to this dinner tonight, and a few others possibly." Peach thoughtfully responded as she tapped her light gloves together in thought.

Daisy immediately brightened at the chance to meet the two, any chance to not think.

"Really, what time? Who might also come?" Daisy blurted, before jokingly adding, "Bowser?"

Peach laughed her silver-bell laugh lightly before answering, "I was actually thinking so, because maybe then he would not kidnap me, but Bowser and Mario…"

"Nah, I don't think you should. He can't possibly kidnap you with the Mario brothers here, or me, and all your security, right?"

"I don't have security…"

Peach and Daisy erupted in laughter before Peach heard a light knock on the door from downstairs. Simultaneously, they both looked at each other. Of course though, they had completely different thoughts about it as Daisy immediately stood up, almost running out of the room, before yanking Peach's hand and flying down the stairs, having a special but ridiculous sudden hope of who could be at the door.

Dad's at the door! He's fine! Daisy practically screamed at herself happily as she flew down those stairs, complete happiness filling her from head to toe, hope flying through.

Peach just went along with it, smiling as she mistook it for eagerness to meet them.

Mario is quite the hero, and who could forget Luigi of course… Peach thought in her head, as she was dashing to not be dragged by Daisy.

They reached the door quickly, as Daisy swung it open without thinking, and almost shouted without looking.

Mario stood with roses clearly for Peach as he grinned. Luigi looking slightly out of place, with his expression quickly changing from slight misery to almost what you call "love struck". Peach was smiling with joy as she saw Mario and the flowers in front of her, smelling wonderful like herself. The atmosphere was content with joy and happiness, complete as could be.

There was one huge flaw though.

Daisy's expression drastically changed from her huge grin, sparkling eyes, darkening as her mouth dropped slightly before closing shut, her posture drooping suddenly, as her hand slipped from the doorknob, feeling stupid as she took a cold step back, feeling idiotic as she looked up. Peach was too busy to notice Daisy, as she welcomed Mario and Luigi.

"Peach-a, you told me to bring Yoshi, Birdo and Donkey Kong, so here we are, I got everyone right?" Mario asked politely as he grinned.

Birdo, Yoshi, Donkey Kong filed in from behind Mario as Luigi stepped in, being ignored as he walked up slowly to Daisy, and put a light hand on her shoulder, and looked into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Luigi asked, before suddenly blushing lightly as he replied, "Sorry, I'm Luigi."

"It's fine, don't worry. I'm Daisy." Daisy stuck out her hand lightly and shook Luigi's hand, for some reason though he kept blushing, and stared at her, she couldn't tell why.

Luigi instantly knew what she meant, and she could read it on his face as he opened his mouth, but he never finished those words.

"A-"

"Yoshi Yoshi!" (Luigi, Peach says she needs you in the kitchen with Mario!) Yoshi burst quite out of nowhere.

As Luigi sighed, Daisy could have sworn she heard him murmur, "okay…" a bit sadly.

Daisy watched as he followed Yoshi, feeling something quite different about him. Something special about him that made her feel happiness, actual happiness, despite her dad dying, and the kingdom controlled by Phyllis, everything felt all right.

Something was just different about him.

**What'd ya think?**

**Disclaimer: A-**

**Yorkie: Not you.**

**Review honestly, and see ya all guys, bye! XD**

**Yeah, Thanks to Yorkielover123456789 for doing this awesome chapter. Next one will be done by yours truly.**


	3. Gargel 2

Chapter two

The Carnival

Daisy's memories of her dad were tugging even more as she watched TV. She was extremely board as well as sad, but she refused to cry. She was yearning for excitement and was desperate to get out of the castle; the Kingdom had been remodeled since her last visit ten years ago, and she didn't want to bother Peach about it. She was anxious to know what was going on in Sarasaland, it being ruled by Phyllis. When suddenly, Peach came into the room,

"Daisy," she said excitedly, "would you like to go to the Star Carnival?" she asked,

"The what?" asked Daisy,

"It's only the most anticipated event of every year. Think of Carnival fun multiplied by 100."

"Are there any creepy Carnies?" asked Daisy, shuddering at the thought,

"Not one," said Peach, "there ARE clowns but these clowns are funny and entertaining to watch." Daisy was sold.

"When do we leave?" she asked,

"Whenever you want," said Peach. Daisy looked at her attire: Pajamas. She dressed herself in her usual gown. They got into their black limo, which Peach was trying to paint pink, and within an hour's drive, they arrived at the Carnival.

…

When the got there, Peach and Daisy split up. They would meet again at a restaurant in the Carnival for lunch, split up again, meet at the gates, and then stop by another restaurant for dinner, before settling back at the castle to sleep. Daisy walked to the Ferris wheel, she saw a familiar man in green getting in a kart all by himself.

_I'll fix his problem. _She thought with a smirk on her face. The man in green, in case you didn't know, was Luigi. Daisy, rather than waiting in line to get on, she hopped up on his kart,

"Hey there," she said, "remember me?" Blushing, Luigi nodded, his voice lost.

"Mind scooting over a bit?" she asked,

"Uh, uh, uh," said Luigi, still at a loss for words. Daisy jumped up and grabbed a beam above her,

"Whoa, whoa," she said, "I'm slipping." Luigi found his voice,

"Alright, alright," said he, as he scooted over. Daisy swung and flipped into the seat,

"You coulda been killed," said Luigi, "I wish you wouldn't pull stunts like that."

"Aw," said Daisy, "are you worrying about me?" she asked. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. If he had been blushing before, he was blushing even harder now. Daisy put her arm around Luigi and rested her head on his shoulder. He blushed, and put his arm around HER shoulder and rested his head on hers.

"Ma'am," said a Voice. It wasn't Luigi's and it sounded like a female beside herself, it was a Parakoopa,

"If you pull anymore dangerous stunts like that, we'll haveta throw ya outta the Carnival; it's a fair warning, it is." After hours of rides, games, and shopping, Luigi and Daisy met Peach and (not surprisingly) Mario at a restaurant called "Dilly Dally Burger". After lunch, a sudden hailstorm closed the Carnival. The hail was as big as an egg. The four sought shelter in the Limo. Mario and Luigi were dropped of at the pipe that led to their house, while Peach and Daisy went back to the castle.


	4. Yorkielover 2

**Hey peoples of the world! If you like this story, why not leave a review, telling us what it's like? Honest truth; don't lie. XD**

**Disclaimer: YEAH! WHY NOT? HUH? HUH?**

**Yorkie *lowers voice and jabs Disclaimer*: Stop scaring our readers.**

**Disclaimer: Meanie.**

**Yorkie: See, this is why you just are the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: And this is why you are named Yorkie. *barks***

**Yorkie: You wanna FIGHT? **

**Disclaimer: BRING IT ON!**

**Yorkie *Tackles Disclaimer***

**And uh, we will be right back after this chapter! We don't own anything either!**

"So, did you like the carnival? Did anything specific?" Peach giggled slightly as she lightly hinted.

Daisy rolled her eyes, pretending, but chuckled as she elbowed Peach lightly, laughing in the limo as she responded, "Oh shush, what did _you _do in the carnival Peach?"

Peach blushed as she looked up and tried hiding her 'guiltiness'. "Oh nothing, just was with- Wait, I asked you first!" Peach hollered innocently as they both started laughing as the car gently stopped.

Both of them hopped out of the car, as Daisy walked with Peach, after slamming the car door before the chauffer could open her door. He delivered her a slightly annoyed look, before shrugging it off. As Peach walked with Daisy, they threw the door open as Daisy opened her mouth to respond, but Toadsworth practically jumped in front of them, a bit measly and kept fidgeting a bit but firm. Peach and Daisy stopped, surprised. Daisy was once again reminded by the guard, and slightly felt anger on edge, but remained fine as Peach slightly tilted her head.

"What's wrong, Toadsworth?" "What happened to the castle Toadsworth?" Both princesses responded instantly to the situation, Peach kindly but serious as she studied Toadsworth, but Daisy said it serious-like and instantly, a bit annoyance as she placed her hands on her hips, but had a caring tone also at the same time as she studied Toadsworth look. Toadsworth had a sheepish look on his face as he leaned in, before looking sternly at Daisy.

Toadsworth suddenly changed for a second as he sternly instructed Daisy, "A princess must always, _always _have her back straight and be gracious and kind. You are soon to be a queen, Princess Daisy. Look at Peach." He gestured to Peach, who sighed.

Daisy was instantly reminded of her home kingdom. How were they doing, she didn't know. Same things her advisor would instruct her, and if she swung another baseball into the window again, he was going to tell her father, for instance. She would giggle and respond, "Tell him I say hi!" She grew up without a mother, a reason her father thought she was too unlike a princess. She missed his nagging and jealousy that Peach would stay all nice and never broke rules, unlike Daisy. Now she remembered it, before realizing the advisor must have sent them a list of what to do for her. Darn, she thought.

During Daisy's thinking, Peach spoke up, "But Toadsworth, what has happened?"

Toadsworth sighed before continuing, "I'm afraid that you two must share a guest bedroom, as a couple of incidents happened…"

Daisy suddenly returned as she broke in to the conversation and said, "Wha- what happened?" A bit angry-like as she towered over Toadsworth, crossing her arms as she demanded to know whatever happened to both of their rooms.

"Princess Daisy!" Toadsworth crossed his arms.

"Toadsworth, what happened?" Peach gasped as she covered her mouth. The situation would be so happy if they were not so worried about their rooms.

"Well…" Toadsworth thought carefully as the flashback came on as they all looked in the same direction.

***Huh? Oh, FLASHBACKS *Disclaimer walks away****

"Hey, Toadette what are you getting for breakfast?" Toad asked to his sister as he reached for his mug of coffee he shouldn't have been drinking.

"Oh nothing just some waffles and-ooh, what's that?" Toadette pointed to his mug of coffee.

Toad quickly looked at Toadette before saying a bit nervous, "Oh nothing…Hey I think those waffles you made are done and-" He stopped himself when he saw Toadette's unmoving smirk.

"That's coffee, isn't it?"

"Please don't tell Toadsworth. He'll get mad."

"Why?" The next word Toadette spoke was confused. Why on Earth would Toadsworth be mad about it?

Toad looked around before confessing, "Well… I kind of… got this… from Toadsworth stash of coffee…"

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO THAT? TOAD!" Toadette yelled before lowering her voice, "That's like, the only thing that keeps him alive. Why?"

"Well… I didn't mean to, but I accidentally grabbed that one instead…Don't tell." Toad pleaded as Toadette looked at him playfully.

"Don't worry I won't…"

"Phew…"

"If you give me some of that coffee, please Toad."

Toadette looked at Toad, her eyes huge as he grumbled, handing her his cup of coffee. She grabbed it a bit before practically inhaling the coffee, which scared Toad immensely as he snatched the cup out of her hand. He shook it, and realized it was empty as Toadette made an odd noise. Toad looked at her as she shook, her eyes growing big and small, as her hands began doing those creepy hand gestures and suddenly she grabbed a fire lighter and ran up the stairs, dragging Toad, yelling.

"REVENGE! HA HA HA! CHICKEN SOUP! YAY! THIS IS GOING TO BE A GOOD PILLOW FIGHT!" Toadette screamed.

***Snoring* Huh? Oh, END FLASHBACK* (Geez, stop asking… *Disclaimer huffs before leaving*)**

"So… Toadette burned it down after a pillow fight?" Daisy asked curiously.

"Yes, precisely, Princess Daisy as I just said… Pay more attention! But not to worry, not much was lost in the fire, just some unfortunate clothes of Peach's and yours." Toadsworth then showed them the room they were to share when Peach got a question that rang in her head.

"Toadsworth, we didn't share rooms, so how did both get damaged enough?"

Toadsworth began to already instruct as he turned around, "Your rooms were beside each other and the fire spread; Princess, you should have known that. Think more, I will need to talk to your tutor more…"

Daisy was constantly being reminded by all of the nagging she dealt with before she got kicked out of her castle, and it bugged her to remember. Had her father not died, it would have been more annoying then giving her that feeling of those moments. She wanted to get away from it all. She wondered how Peach dealt with this; Daisy wasn't reminded 24/7- something her father had tried to do for a while. Daisy flinched, as Peach remained fine with it all. Daisy just went through the door, ignoring Toadsworth's conversation so she could think.

"Princess, that was not nice! A princess shall always be kind and considerate!" Toadsworth shouted as Peach bid good night to the old fellow.

As soon as the door gently shut, Peach asked, "You want to go and buy some new clothes tomorrow, Daisy? It'll be fun."

Daisy didn't hear though as she murmured a question, not meant to for Peach to hear though.

"How can she stand the nagging?"

"Quite easily actually," Peach laughed, not noticing she was meaning it for herself, not for Peach to hear. "You get use to it, as he does mean well."

"Yeah but…I got an idea…" Daisy grinned mischievously. "How about for tonight I show you how _**I **_party Peach…"

Peach had tilted her head, thinking of a ball room party or a gathering, those were the parties that came to mind. Oh, and Mario parties.

"Ok, we'll do it tomorrow if you want." Peach said…

**XXX 11:00 PM**

"Daisy, I do not think this is a good idea!" Peach whispered loudly as they were outside of the castle, miles away.

Daisy swiped some dirt off her dress and suddenly nodded as Peach sighed relief. They were out, by simply covering up their beds with pillows, locking their door and leaving through the back.

"You are right."

"Glad you agree. Let's head bac-"

"We can't party like this! Good thing you guys here got taxis!" Daisy whistled and a taxi instantly popped up.

"Daisy, we shouldn't do this…"

"Relax, Come on, it's a Saturday night and you are the princess!" Daisy replied as she dragged Peach in to the taxi.

The koopa in the driver seat looked before suddenly lighting his cigarette and tipping his hat. It instantly made Peach feel odd and have a bad feeling. Daisy thought, _Wow, she's probably never been out before like this. _Daisy was completely fine as she said, "Toad street, please."

"Got it, lady, it'll be 50 bucks, though." The koopa continued sneakily, "And a tip…"

Peach was almost about to get out of the car when Daisy leaned in and suddenly replied, "Uh no, how about ten bucks, _no _tip you perv, and maybe then I won't tell the cops on you."

"Cops got nothing on- whatever, fine you stupid little…"

Daisy leaned back, smiling as the ride took off and already finished to a halt. Peach was completely worried, but beginning to have fun as soon as they had stepped out, ready for the clothes so they could head where Daisy kept secret. Daisy had slammed down ten dollars at the koopa and hopped out before tugging Peach on. They entered the large mall and Peach seemed to easily know her way around Coconut Mall, and took a lead as they entered one of the stores.

Peach had begun to change her thought on sneaking out as she gripped a dress, and began as Daisy simply picked out a dress. Peach grabbed a bunch of dresses and soon whirl winded with Daisy as they went to the fitting room.

***20 minutes LATER***

"Ok, so let's head to the club!" Daisy appeared right besides Peach and began to walk out of the place simply.

Peach looked at her clothing, clearly not use to wearing it, but walked on forward. Peach was wearing a to the knee, pink, dress with frills at the bottom and spaghetti straps, and lastly black leggings as Daisy followed out with a strapless orange dress on. They both walked out simply, but before even finishing both collided into someone.

"Woah!" Daisy called out, before catching herself as the other not as fortunate person fell. Peach had been caught as she fell swiftly, and landed straight in someone's arms.

"Mario!" Peach blushed and called his name as she got back on her feet. Mario grinned and helped her up before bending down to pick up something.

He noticed something though and whispered to Peach. Both of them had suddenly giggled and disappeared.

As for Daisy though, she bent down to help the person up before noticing they had dropped some cooking utensils. She almost bent down but a hand stopped her. She looked up to see a blushing man, in overalls and a green cap. She instantly felt something spark in her heart, but she didn't know what. It gave her confusion and wonder, but she grinned.

"Hey Luigi, didn't expect to see you here." Daisy greeted happily as Luigi blushed harder.

"D-Daisy you look beautiful." When Luigi realized what he said he added, "I didn't expect to see you here, either…"

"Aw, thanks Luigi, that's so sweet of you!" Daisy smiled even bigger this time, feeling something in her heart that made her want to jump with joy. "Me and Peach were heading to the club, Mario 64, you want to come?"

"Uh sure, Mario you want to…" Luigi turned to see his bro and Peach gone, "Oh, they must have left…"

Daisy then grabbed his hand, "I guess that means we are heading to the club by ourselves then!"

But she still didn't understand the spark in her heart that grew.

**O**

**O.O**

**Why I took so long I have no clue, ^^;**

**But I do hope you all enjoyed!**

**Disclaimer: Yup!**

**And leave reviews, tell us what you think!**

**And now I must go. XD**


	5. Gargel 3

Chapter five

Clubbing

The taxi pulled up in front of Mario 64. Luigi was sweating nonstop. The music was so loud, his ears were already ringing. He looked towards Daisy, but she simply gestured him along to the doors. As she was about to pull back the door, her cell phone rang. She sent Luigi into the club and answered it.

"Daisy," said a voice on the other line. It was the gravely voice of Phyllis,

"Hi, Phyllis," said Daisy. Daisy was told that Phyllis had already figured out where she was and by a silence.

"Daisy," said Phyllis, "are you at a club?"

"No," said Daisy, "what makes you think that?"

"I can hear the music on your end. It can only be club music, and I also knew this by your behavior. I watched you grow up Daisy, so don't think I don't know you this well." Daisy was suddenly mad,

"WILL YOU GET OFF MY CASE?" she shouted. After a pause, Phyllis spoke,

"Daisy, if you think _I'm _on your case, you'll _never _be queen."

"What do you mean?"

"The press is always hounding me. I only get a moment's peace when I'm sleeping or using the little girl's room. Whatever, go in and have fun, but no alcohol, or I will hunt you down."

Daisy hung up and walked into the club. There she saw Luigi standing by the door. They danced for five hours, before leaving. However, this is where events took a turn for the worst. As they were walking, a Koopa with a gun came.

"Gimmie your money and you can live to see another day." He said. Daisy didn't have her wallet. The Koopa pulled back the hammer. She squeezed her eyes shut. She heard the bang, and a loud shout. She looked: Luigi had thrown himself in front of the bullet. The Koopa ran away. Daisy called 911. She had to seal the blood flow. She only had one thing to do it with. She took off her dress, leaving only her under gown (a dress or something that she wore under her dress). The ambulance arrived, and carried Luigi off. She managed to get in the ambulance before it drove off.

SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT. AND I AM ALSO SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. I WAS ABOUT DONE WITH THIS ON MY LAPTOP BUT THEN IT DIED. MY DAD COULDN'T FIX IT SO HE GAVE ME HIS BECAUSE HE WANTED A NEW ONE ANYWAY.,


	6. Yorkielover 3

**Sorry for taking longer than forever for this guys! ^^;**

**Disclaimer: Apology unaccepted; I was stuck in the attic, dusty attic! Plus I don't even own anything! **

***Sigh* oh well. Enjoy guys!**

Daisy couldn't help it. She felt helpless.

There was Luigi, strapped in needles-something about blood flow- His face was ashen pale. His eyelids were shut, and the stain of blood seemed to be nastier up close. Daisy cringed a bit when she touched his hand lightly. It was so cold. Daisy felt regret about making her and Peach go out in the middle of the night. Maybe she really didn't deserve to be a princess. Maybe she didn't act like she should.

She couldn't tell. Her mind was swirling around in thought, and she could have sworn she felt like a broken sculpture when she touched Luigi's hand again. What had he ever done that made him deserve this, her mind thought, her head hearing the echo of the thought.

She swiveled around suddenly, with a startling look on her face. It looked as if she was furious, miserable, and violent all at once. The old koopa looked at her, intently before Daisy began to speak, her heart racing through so loud it felt like it was going to burst any second.

"Is he going to be fine?" Daisy asked.

The koopa looked at her for a long time, before hardening her raspy voice, and murmured back, "Maybe."

Daisy widened her eyes, and no longer was the misery. Now in its place was fear, and anger. Not the best combination for a girl like Daisy. However, before she made any move, any reaction, she shot back out, "Why?"

The old koopa replied, as she lowered her clipboard, talking to Daisy like she were a two-year old, " Well honey, we got a long way to go from the hospital."

"Couldn't we fix him here? What's wrong? There seems to be medical supplies here." Daisy replied, steadily, "Surely you got some of those 1-up mushrooms on your hands, right?"

As Daisy looked at her again, she saw something flicker across the koopa's face, before she covered it up with surprise and confusion. All fake.

"What are you talking about, dearie?" She asked, before gently pushing Daisy to a small cot-like thing, before saying, "You should rest. Maybe he will be fine."

But Daisy did not like the mere _sound _of this. She jumped up. She couldn't find out what was up with this lady. It felt like she was hallucinating. However, was she hallucinating? She couldn't think. Anger, Fear, even some Misery swirled inside of her, and her fist suddenly became crystal hard, her sea blue eyes growing stormy, making those stormy waters look like flowers in comparison.

You could almost hear lightning strike behind her.

As fierce as she looked, it was not how she felt. Her head was going to explode, along with her heart. She couldn't lose Luigi. Not when she was just beginning to- Her dad. Luigi. Daisy felt like she was walking to a door in a hall, that she would never be able to reach, stretching farther the more she walked toward it. It was horrid.

Nothing in comparison could have a feeling like it. So terribly awful, it burned. Memories of her dad began flashing back to her. Her dad. Daisy felt like wanting to cry and punch something at once. The images took over her eyes, like a little movie theater. It went on.

Daisy felt her heart pumping faster and faster. The scene then flickered to the endless hallway. Daisy whimpered in frustration as she fought to not see the painful memories. She was in no way to be a queen. It was all her fault Luigi was here. Her dad would be so disappointed in her, Daisy flinched with the thought, fighting to merely stand still, to breathe. The memories swirled around her.

One particular became her movie theater-like one.

_"What's wrong?" Luigi asked, before suddenly blushing lightly as he replied, "Sorry, I'm Luigi."_

_"It's fine, don't worry. I'm Daisy." Daisy stuck out her hand lightly and shook Luigi's hand, for some reason though he kept blushing, and stared at her, she couldn't tell why._

Daisy felt her breathing get faster, as she huffed. The last scene hit her hard.

The last thing Daisy felt was the cold hard floor before her mind wiped out.

Mario and Peach were laughing so hard it was practically criminal. They were both holding hands, walking around in the park. The mood was so light, and happy. Mario and Peach had left the two lovebirds alone, figuring it would be best. Peach looked magnificent in her gown, the moonlight shining on her wonderful face, hair coming down to surround her.

They both continued to trek, as Mario leaded a bit. Peach grabbed his hand, and he suddenly whizzed around. She blushed as she bent down, closing her eyes-

_**RINNGGGG! RINNNG!**_

Peach turned away, sighing a bit before answering. Mario almost fell, from being on his toes, but caught himself.

"Hello?" Peach answered.

"Peach, it's Phyllis. Daisy and Luigi, they are in trouble." Phyllis proceeded to explain, as Peach's expression became horrified. "Yes. I will. Good Bye!"

"Mario! It's terrible!" Peach hugged Mario tightly before taking off, fear turning her features pale.

What could possibly await them?

**O.O**

**Again, I'm really sorry guys for taking this long. :/**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah.**


	7. Gargel 4

Okay, don't know where this will lead, but here goes. BTW, if you are wondering what the requirements are to be king or queen in Sarasaland, you had to be of noble birth (an offspring of royalties), you had to know the current events in the kingdom, and you had to be at least twenty-five years of age. With that out of the way, the chapter starts.

"Daisy

Daisy

Daisy

Daisy."

Daisy was the five letter word that would not leave Luigi's thoughts as he clung to what little life energy he had left. He took a bullet for Daisy, and she would take the heat for it, he knew that. She wouldn't even be allowed to attend his funeral. Phyllis was so mean like that.

Meanwhile, Luigi was surrounded. Daisy was on another bed next to him. Mario, Peach, Dr. Toadly, Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth, all of them. The two were near death. Daisy had worked herself into a non-responsive coma, and was hanging by a thread. Dr. Toadly had a grim facial expression on,

"Do they have much chance of living?" he asked, "they don't. Do they have much time left? They don't." Everyone wept.

"Please," sobbed Peach in mid-prayer, "save my friends." Suddenly, a star with a bushy mustache appeared over Luigi. It was Eldstar. All seven of the Star spirits appeared.

"Fair princess," said Eldstar, "we have heard your wish and will gladly grant it, for there is no future for Sarasaland without these two." White glowing auras came down and splashed upon Luigi and Daisy. They suddenly found it easier to breathe and open their eyes. They reached a full recovery. Everyone cheered (but cringed when Luigi coughed up a bullet.)

"Everyone," said Luigi, "I would like to talk to Daisy, a-alone." The crowd nodded and walked out the door.

"Daisy," said Luigi, "I was doing a lot of thinking back there. I planned out my future so many times. But each time, it all came back to you. What I'm trying to say, is that I don't wanna have a future without you in it. So, would you take my hand and make me the happiest man in the world?" Daisy gasped, though the line has been overused, her heart pounded in her bosom.

"I just wish I had a ring," said Luigi. A ring popped into his hand with white auras flying off of it.

"Yes," she said.

I know that Luigi wouldn't normally be so courageous around Daisy, but a near death experience just might give one the courage to propose to the girl of their dreams.


	8. Yorkielover 4

Hey guys!

Now, before you all destroy me because I haven't did this chapter in such a long, long, LOONG time,

Let me present this chapter! :D

Disclaimer: When have we owned ANYTHING?

Enjoy!

Despite the almost death experience that Daisy and Luigi faced just a mere day ago, here was everyone, in a blur for the wedding. The day was pleasant enough for Daisy though, who was just beginning to wake up now.

"Ahhh." Daisy yawned quietly as she stretched her arms, the arms that were just (a lot of) hours ago, a pale color. It was so lovely, Daisy thought, to be alive. Whilst she still had this thought, her happiness was dampened slightly.

She pulled the cover off of her bed- It was the only sound that she could hear. Even though she knew she should have been ecstatic, she wasn't. There was some kind of tugging motion at her heart. She fumbled with the covers, fixing them over and over until she threw them. Daisy sighed. Everything looked like a dreary, dull dream. This wasn't what she expected. She expected a colorful day with birds chirping and evergreen colored plants painted everywhere in sight. So why for this silence?

A cold shiver that raced up her spine settled her to decide to go for a walk. She didn't bother to grab shoes or a coat. The tips of her mouth almost curled into a small smile. She could just hear Phyllis's nagging. However, the smile dissolved for some reason and an emptiness filled her stomach. Inside the castle, there was no noise.

No aroma of food sneaking into her nose, no warm sunlight meeting her skin as she rather clumsily walked down the stairs. This couldn't be her. Daisy wasn't ever clumsy. This overwhelming feeling that took over her, depressing her; nothing made sense. Where was Peach and Mario? Luigi? She asked herself in her head, before agony suddenly riddled itself onto her.

Desperately, devastatingly, she broke into a sprint as if it was a race. All the way until she stopped outside, in a gasp.

A sharp gray tombstone was jammed into the ground, with crisp, blackened roses stuck in them. Everything was swirling. Spinning. Daisy didn't want to read it, as if she knew what it would say. Her heart pounded quicker. The world spun faster. The silence began screaming. She knew what the scrambled words she saw meant. Her knees wanted to buckle. Her arms felt like someone bent both in the opposite direction. As if someone broke her.

She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. The words blinked in front of her eyes.

R.I.P

Luigi Mario

Loving brother

Savior

Loving friend

Faces begun flashing in front of her, with angry looks of disappointment, misery, and just plain anger; She could name them all in a heartbeat. Mario's usual good natured smile was twisted in a frown, and Peach looked at her with a burning hatred in her eyes, sorrow edged. Toadsworth's headshake at her. The faces she loved so much began going quicker now. Faster. Toadette. Toad. Phyllis. Then the twisting pain.

Luigi's cold eyes filling her eyesight. Tears fell. A harmful pain hiked was jabbed in her stomach. A bullet. She fell to her knees, and the faces were just over her, pure darkness swirling.

"Oh Daisy…"

"!" Daisy screamed with fear. She sat upright instantly and met Peach's worried expression.

"Daisy! Oh thank goodness of the stars that you are awake! You were tossing and turning and crying in your sleep." Peach told her best friend, her hand clasping her arm lightly, "You began screaming. I tried shaking you, but you just wouldn't wake. Are you better?"

In a shaky voice, her heart rate returning to normal, she replied, "Thank you Peach. I'll be a-okay-" Peach lifted an arched eyebrow and Daisy broke down instantly, telling her the whole dream, from the first paragraph to the last.

When she finished, Peach was hugging her friend tightly, helping her out of the bed. "Don't worry Daisy, it was only a dream. Luigi's here, getting into his tuxedo. After all, he is the groom." Peach winked and continued, "We must hurry- The wedding is going to start soon, and the bride must look dazzling!"

"WEDDING? Today?" Daisy shouted in surprise.

"Yep! Though your recovery was quick, you were kept at the hospital for checkups, extra sleep to get back on track and such." Noting Daisy's expression, she also added, "Luigi doesn't know much either. Phyllis covered the wedding, but I made sure that I think you will love it Daisy." Peach smiled warmly at her shocked friend…

"My wedding… It's really happening?"

"If we get you up in time!" Peach shouted in joy, before pulling out the mystery gown and supplies for who knows what…

What'd you think? :D I hope you guys liked it, despite its shortness. :/ Leave reviews, saying what you'll think happen or what you think so far!

Disclaimer: Isn't that what they're SUPPOSED to do?

….Shuddaup.

Anyways, I'm finally done, so Au Revior!


	9. Gargel Five

The Wedding

Peach led Daisy down the corridors of Mushroom Kingdom Castle. This was completely unlike her dream. The halls were filled with people. All of them were talking about Daisy,

"Did she _really _have a near death experience? Or are you just yanking my chain?"

"How did she go from pale to such silky skin so fast?"

"She looks nervous."

These comments and more echoed off the corridor walls and into Daisy's ears. Her gown was in a bag, and she had been instructed not to open it until she was in the changing room. She was excited, and ever so nervous. She took a peek into the cathedral; good, no camera crews. Now she wouldn't end up on Bridezilla if she lost it.

The Cathedral was the least elegant room in the castle, but still elegant (in its own way). It was a room with a wooden floor, with windows on each side of the room, and whitewashed walls. It was rather narrow, and long. There was the alter, and chairs on each side of the back of the room.

Suddenly, Daisy's nose caught a whiff of a delicious aroma sailing through the air,

"What is that delightful smell?" asked Daisy,

"Your wedding breakfast. Phyllis gave us a full list of all your favorite breakfasts, lunches, dinners, heck she even mentioned snacks and desserts."

"Can I go in there and sneak a donut?"

"Sorry, that has to wait until after the kiss; you don't want to feed Luigi _your _breakfast, do you?" This managed to talk Daisy out of both sneaking food and grossed her out. As the pair reached the changing room, Daisy noticed someone.

"Phyllis?" she asked. Phyllis it was, and she was smiling one of her ever so rare smiles.

"You think I'd miss my own pupil's wedding? HA! Not in this lifetime."

"Who's running the kingdom?" asked Daisy,

"I left this morning, and will be back tomorrow. The kingdom can survive one day without me, can't it?" Phyllis was clad in a scarlet dress, with sleeves, so only the skin on her hands and head was showing. Phyllis ushered Daisy into the changing room. She took the dress out, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head…

…

Luigi was putting on his tux. Sweat was pouring down his face. The suit was hot and uncomfortable, but was that the _real _reason he was sweating so much? Mario didn't seem to think so,

"C'mon bro." Said Mario, "I know Daisy better than you do."

"What's that got to do with anything?" asked Luigi, still sweating like a pig,

"I _know _that Daisy wouldn't come this far with you just to break your heart. Once she's gets asked if she'll take you, she gonna confirm it."

Mario's words were still stuck in Luigi's head, waiting under the alter for Daisy to come out. The Preacher was none other than Phyllis.

"So you're the Luigi I have heard so much about," she said, looking him over, "I must say, you're a pretty strapping Fellow."

"Thanks?" Luigi said, not sure how to react to an old lady hitting on him.

"But you _do _realize that once you've kissed Daisy and slid the ring on her finger, you have to pack up and leave for Sarasaland?"

"I do?" asked Luigi,

"Yes," said Phyllis, "and you can't come back here unless on a visit, which can only last twenty four hours?" Mario came, and promised Luigi that he and all of their friends would come to visit from time to time.

The Ceremony was held, and Daisy and Luigi kissed under the alter. They then pack their things and headed toward mushroom kingdom docks. All of Luigi's friends were there to see him off. The voyage back to Sarasaland was three days and three nights.

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I HAVE HAD SERIOUS WRITER'S BLOCK. COUPLE IT WITH FAST APPROACHING FINALS AND YOU HAVE SLOW AS HELL UPDATES.


	10. Yorkielover 5

Hey everyone!

Hope you're enjoying the story so far!

Well, here's another chapter fresh!

Disclaimer: Uoegnegowiengpa;- I hate it when you're happy.

Disclaimer: Of course, we don't own anything.

"Whoa… I can't believe we're here." Luigi whispered, his eyes filled with wonder. They were in one of the Great Halls of the palace. It shined with cleanliness, almost looking effortlessly.

Daisy's eyes sparkled and almost brimmed with tears with the memories floating. "Yeah…Home." She spoke, trying to be nonchalant. However, Luigi was no fool.

He stopped walking and turned to face her. "Are you okay?" He asked her, his face covered with worry.

When she didn't respond but looked at him, her whole blue eyes shining with honesty (And tears), he stared back intently, and felt like he was swimming in an ocean when he looked.

But she broke into a light laughter and a soft smile as a tear slid. "No, Luigi. I'm fine. Just glad to be home. Our home."

With that, she leaned on his shoulder as they strolled up the stairs to their room, in a warm silence.

~Later this same evening~

"Luigi? I'm ready.." Daisy asked, the room echoing her voice as she emerged from the enormous bathroom, ready for dinner. Her hair was up, make up placed. With a light roll of her eyes, a thought joined her: Peach would be SO proud.

She quickly hushed as she heard Luigi's hushed whisper from afar. She crept forward, until she finally located him in front of a window. Hunching behind a couch, she peeked. He was pacing around in a tuxedo, phone to his ear. He was a mere 5 feet away from Daisy. He had an enormous smile as he continued. Daisy leaned forward, as inquisitive as can be.

Ring! Ring!

Daisy fumbled to push herself back against the couch and snatch the phone out to save her cover quickly as Luigi suddenly looked around for the source of the ringing phone. His footsteps were drawing closer and closer before he turned away suddenly and continued, "Yes." Daisy sighed, utterly filled with relief and turned to answer the phone, the person still waiting.

"Yes?" Daisy snapped quietly. Who would be calling me right after the wedding? Daisy grumbled in her head.

"Daisy, I know what you're doing. Don't." Phyllis warned.

Daisy began looking around the room in wonder and sudden surprise. "Wha-How- PHYLLIS!" Daisy stammered out, her emotions bunched into one. "H-how did you-"

"Daisy," Phyllis remarked calmly, "I know you. Don't forget what we've learned on the three days it took to come here. Now, I'll see you later in the Dining Hall."

Daisy opened her mouth, but a light click beat her. She sighed, grumbled and stuffed the phone back into the purse and slumped back in the couch as she began to recall the three days. She began to close her eyes…

"Now remember Daisy, you must always sit up firmly and stand tall! You two are the future of Sarasaland! Do you really want a crowd of slouching, burping, disgusting, people? I think not- DAISY!"

She smiled and began to drift as she sunk, half asleep. . Boy, would Phyllis be mad if she saw me sitting like this…

"Remember, as king and queen, you MUST never act nervous, are polite and do your duty at the times and be there to reassure your kingdom at times. Right, Luigi?" Phyllis quipped her judging gaze towards him.

"Yes, b-b-but of course, Miss Phyllis, you're right!" Luigi nervously replied, fidgeting with his collar.

"Of course I am, dear! Now, relax and take that blush off your cheek, Luigi." Phyllis prompted.

Luigi reached to his cheek, confusion obvious in his eyes, "But I don't have any-"

"Daisy! What is the proper way to salute to your kingdom?" Phyllis snapped quickly. Daisy opened her mouth, but Phyllis laughed-"Wrong! Now pay attention, it's time for lunch!"

Daisy and Luigi threw looks at each other as they sat down, comforting and laughing. Phyllis glared at the two of them, her look just enough for them to be quiet. The silence didn't last long though, as Luigi's stomach grumbled. Phyllis gave him a dirty look and Luigi blushed like a tomato.

"NEVER have your elbows on the table, Daisy!" Phyllis called her out as Daisy opened her mouth to speak.

"Phyllis, do we really have to be do-"

"Do not question me, Daisy." Phyllis grinned as the mouthwatering food arrived.

Everyone stared at the food, hungrily, as if they were a group of sharks fighting for the last fish. The strong aroma filled the room and temptation built as they looked to Phyllis, waiting. Minutes moved by. Phyllis tapped the table with a devious smile.

"I CAN'T HOLD IT ANY LONGER!" Daisy hollered and snatched her utensils before she served herself. Once she'd done it, Luigi already began to do so as well. Phyllis didn't say anything and quietly watched them, her eyes flickering with interest. When she hadn't said anything throughout the whole meal, Phyllis leaned in and exposed her thoughts.

"You all did exceptional." She spoke calmly, "Except your outburst," Giving Daisy a look, "And not asking the guest if they'd like any," Another look to both of the two, "You all did exceptional!"

Daisy and Luigi tossed a glance to each other, stating the same exact thought- What did we do? But laughing, Phyllis said, "You've done well. I'll see you all in the castle, much later." She began to get up till Luigi-

"But Phyllis-" Luigi piped out, curiousity biting him, "What DID we do, exactly?"

Phyllis gave him a smile, "Don't question me."

"Alright!" Daisy grinned, "Thanks!" and escaped quickly after pushing her chair in. Luigi followed her.

However, Daisy's favorite moments were all after that, during midnight where the stars came out and joined them across the aqua riveting ocean that went on for miles and miles.

"May I have this dance?" Luigi bowed deeply, the twinkling stars as their source of light.

"Of course you may." Daisy smiled and giggled slightly as she curtsied and put her hand on his shoulder.

The music softly played as they waltzed underneath the heavenly stars that night, that lit up their faces. The air was quiet with peace, there was no tension or anyone to interrupt. They gazed into each other's eyes, and they shared a soft kiss underneath the moonlight.

"DAISY!"

"AGHBLAGHAA!" Daisy shouted in surprise and she tossed her arms in front of her for defense.

"Ow… Daisy, are you okay?" Luigi asked, clutching his nose with one hand and gave her his other hand, to help her up. She nodded sheepishly and pulled away his hand to check his nose, worriedly.

"No blood!" Daisy announced, and Luigi gave a wry grin as he quickly said,

"What were you doing, Daisy?"

"Uh… Nothing, why? I had just gotten tired of waiting for you…" It was partially true, after all, Daisy murmured in her head.

"Oh… Well, let's go to dinner, shall we?" He requested, opening the door for her.

She went out and he followed after. But the writer could have sworn she went back in and winked to someone.

O.O

I know this probably has way too much dialogue… 7:V

Disclaimer: I'll say.

But.. I still hope you enjoyed it all, never the less. Leave us reviews! :D

Thanks to Yorkie for the chapter, but I myself need an idea for the next.


	11. Gargel Six

The Shocking Truth

Daisy's day was so full of happenings and sophistication lessons that her bed looked like heaven when Phyllis finally was done nagging for the day. She lay down on the bed, and closed her eyelids. She and Luigi shared a MASSIVE double bed, and Luigi had already fallen asleep. But Daisy, as hard as she tried not to, could only think of one thing: Her father. She had known her dad was dead for eight years, and she only cried once, but the memories of her dad were suddenly overpowering. When she thought of her wedding with Luigi, she only could see her dad in a tuxedo when her cousin was getting married.

She thought of the time on the boat, and could only see the many boating trips her dad took her on when she was little. Every thought brought a new image of her dad. The many years of mourning finally broke her. Tears were leaking out of her eyes like lava from a volcano: Hot and slow. She tried not to be noisy about it, but even her soft sobs were enough to wake Luigi.

"Daisy," said Luigi, "is something wrong?" Daisy tried to tell him it was only a dream, and he would be waking up any second, but Luigi was no fool. So Daisy had to tell Luigi how badly she missed her dad, and that after eight long years, the pressure was just too much to bear. Luigi held Daisy as she bawled her eyes out in his shoulder. She finally was able to stop her tears for the moment and get to sleep.

…

The next day as there was more lessons of sophistication the following day. Daisy and Luigi agreed to keep the incident privet, but Phyllis saw through her like Wario through a Treasure Chest,

"Daisy," said Phyllis, a touch of sympathy in her Gravelly voice, "I know you were crying, and that you are still getting over your father's death. So for your sanity's sake, we will take it easy." The lesson began, and Phyllis was nagging a hell of a lot less.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and the three pairs of eyes eyed someone quite unexpected: Dr. Toadly,

"What is it?" demanded Phyllis, "The King and Queen are learning to properly handle a restless subject."

"Is this urgent?" asked Toadly, "it is. Has her highness Daisy been blind to the truth too long? She has." Daisy eyed him curiously,

"What Truth?" she asked, never taking her eyes off of the doctor,

"Your father," said Toadly "did NOT of sickness… He was murdered."

"WHAT?" Daisy's head was spinning,

"Wait a minute," said a bewildered Phyllis, "the medicine was the exact kind needed to save him."

"Was the medicine the right kind?" asked Toadly, "it was. Was it used properly? It wasn't. 1-Up shroom juice is a funny thing. With the right amount, it can save your life. Too much or too little, and your game is over. The bottle was supposed to be half full, but I guess that the doctors didn't realize it was full to bursting and used it all."

There was cackling from the other side of the room. Kamek had made his way into the room.

"It was not accidental, you old fool. I was the doctor who overdosed that juice. It is a large step in His Nastiness' Plan." Rage filled Luigi,

"SO BOWSER IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?"

"And I am responcible for THIS." Kamek charged up a large blast, and fired at Daisy. The world seemed to stand still. Daisy closed her eyes, and felt the heat of the blast. But suddenly, she heard a cry, and the heat leaving her body. Daisy opened her eyes, afraid of what she might see.

Phyllis had thrown herself in front of the blast. Her clothes and skin were blood-soaked. Kamek was charging up another blast, but stopped, as the beeping of a pager interrupted him.

"The Dark Lord and Future ruler of Mushrasaland summons me, so I must leave you. This is not our last encounter." If Phyllis were younger, she would have had a better chance of surviving the blast. But at sixty-eight years of age, the blast killed her. Tears slipped from Daisy's face onto her dead body. Her sadness was replaced by sheer rage. That had been the straw that broke the mule. First her dad, now her tutor? Bowser would suffer dearly for this. Daisy would avenge the blood of her father and Tutor. Or die trying.

O_O. This is a real turn. Good Luck Yorkie.


End file.
